The invention relates to an adjustable seat for a vehicle.
In particular for motor vehicles, it is increasingly desirable to provide assemblies which satisfy the comfort needs of their users. In the case of seats for motor vehicles one example is a seat providing entry into a motor vehicle for users of the motor vehicle who would like to sit on the rear seat bench of the vehicle. The backrest of a seat situated in front of the rear seat bench is to be folded forward, i.e. away from the rear seat bench. For vehicles, especially vans or SUVs suitable for families, it is advantageous to include multiple functions and positions in the design of vehicle seats. For example, the backrest of a seat of this type can be folded forward in such a manner that the rear side of the backrest can be used as a table. It is generally known to use vehicle seats which, in particular in vehicles which do not have separate doors as access to a rear seat bench. Vehicle seats have a backrest in such a manner that the backrest of the vehicle seat is folded forward for more comfortable entry of passengers to the rear seat bench. In particular, some vehicles do not have separate doors to access the a rear seating. In the normal position the seat is locked. A mechanical unlocking device is generally actuated manually, so that the backrest, which is provided in a manner such that in its normal position it is locked in a certain, settable angle of inclination with respect to the seat surface, can be folded forward. It is disadvantageous in this case that the entire lower seat structure sticks in the same position, i.e. remains at the same location, as it would continue to obstruct the entry of the passengers.